Living the Sin
by Courtanie
Summary: Damien is sent to experience the seven deadly sins. He finds them all in a little redheaded package. Dyle Slash. N/C


_A/N: Blame AzngirlLH for this one xD_

_She's the one who suggested it. I'm innocent I say!_

_*total lie*_

* * *

Today lies the day. The last day.

My father gave me the task. He told me to venture onto Earth for the first time in nearly ten years. He told me that now was the time to act upon his rules; to experience the world as he saw it should be lived.

Today in lies my last of the sins. Today lies the eighteenth year since my spawning.

For six days now I've done as he had told me to do, lived in the sense of the most damnable of humanity. I journeyed back to the small town I had visited so many years before this day nearly a week ago, playing out the first six sins that rain down upon them, enjoying their sweet, evil taste for myself in a land outside of home.

I observed the neighborhood 'tough guy' Craig Tucker as he beat down upon smaller boys as they insulted his over-caffeinated lover. I can't help but lick my lips at the memory of the blood spilling onto the ground and their yelps that harmonized with the symphony of cracking bones.

I trailed Token Black as he reveled in scoring the winning touchdown of that nights game. The way he flaunted himself towards the students and beamed at his victory. I stayed ahead of his sheep, gazing at him and standing at his side as he took theatric bows and blew kisses towards the crowd.

Clyde Donovan and I spent hour upon hour lazing around, doing trivial things such as cloud watching and viewing his television as he moped upon Craig's recent act of defense for his love interest. He did nothing more than stare at empty space and sleep dreamless sleeps.

I watched and followed example of one Eric Cartman as he gorged himself upon mountains of sustenance. How we both didn't expand thirty times our sizes I'll never know.

I followed Stanley Marsh as he watched the Wendy girl and her boytoy, glaring at their intertwined fingers and the way the halls of the school parted for the both of them as they made their way through the mess of the student body.

And yesterday, I tagged along with my frequent companion, Kenny McCormick as he and his family fought over their limited income. How his father threw the table at his mother and himself to take the money to the liquor store. Kenny jumped at it for the chance to take his girlfriend out on a date. The brawl lasted for nearly an hour before Ken went back down to hang with my father as I continued exploring the surface world.

So far, I've only been the observer. So far, all I've done is sit back and watch as these people destroy themselves and condemn themselves to the realm of myself and my father.

However, this time, it's my turn. I've waited for this, the seventh day, in order to truly be as a sinner is.

I've watched him these past few days, waiting for the time to make my next move. He seemed so unaffected by my presence, he initially caught my eye. He accepted me into their small group without so much as a snide remark. He merely greeted me and nodded before turning his attention towards the other raven-haired boy sitting with us.

Such disinterest...it was enthralling.

The others allowed me to follow them around for they were well aware of who I was. Not to say he didn't, because he was perfectly keen as to where I popped out of. However, the others feared the consequences should they refuse me, he merely shrugged at me. He just didn't care one way or the other about my presence among himself and his friends.

I can't help but shiver a bit as I think about him. Pale, pasty skin that makes me think of the ash that lines the roads of home. Deep, emerald eyes that seem to pierce through you should you lock with them. And then...that hair. That burning mess of unruly locks, twisting and turning as though they were the flames of Hell itself.

He's beautiful.

And now, he's mine.

I tell him that I am in need of his assistance with a matter of my own. Being the person that he is, he just can't help but follow me to aide me in my 'time of need'.

I lead him deep into the woods, stealing glances at him as we walk. His hands are shoved into his hunter green jeans, a calm, curious disposition about him. He watches the trees as we pass them by, occasionally pointing out a squirrel or yelling at an obnoxious bird. I keep silent, holding my forked tongue tightly.

"So," he comes up beside me and cocks his head. "What's so urgent?"

I look around, seeing that we're completely surrounded by a thick mass of evergreens and oaks. It'll do.

I stop walking and he does with me and we stare at each other for a period of time. "My father sent me to Earth for a reason," I begin. "Do you know what that reason is?"

He looks up thoughtfully and bites his lip. "To...make friends?" he guesses with a shrug.

I raise my eyebrow. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, you randomly show up and you've been hanging around the guys the whole time like a desperate puppy," he states.

I smirk. He's calling me of all people pathetic. I have to admire his guts. But maybe that can come later. "No," I say. "It wasn't to make friends."

"Oh," he says softly. "Then...why?"

"You're Jewish, correct?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Are you aware of the seven deadly sins of mankind?"

He blinks at me. "Uh...is this a test?"

"Of sorts," I smirk.

He looks down thoughtfully. "Pride, greed...wrath, gluttony, lust...uh envy...and...sloth...iness?" he shrugs.

"Very good," I nod. "You're the first one to get them all."

"You're father sent you up here to give us a pop quiz?" he raises his brow.

I chuckle. "No, no. He sent me up here to observe and if I so choose, to experience the feeling of sin here on Earth."

"Oh...but...you live in Hell. Shouldn't the sins be kinda...mundane to you?" he asks.

"Hell is different. You're expected to sin. It's a requirement. But here on Earth, everyone just chooses to. I wanted to go and see the rush that you humans get from your sins, so my father let me for the week."

"Well...uh...congratulations?" he shrugs with a wince. I laugh softly. Poor little boy.

"I've watched your friends as they've lived through six of them. I want to act upon the seventh. Can you guess what the seventh is, Kyle?"

"Greed? Because if you brought me out here to rob me, you're shit outta luck, I don't have anything."

"No."

"Uh, it's not envy, I'm supposing."

"Not by a long shot."

"Will you just tell me?" he demands, crossing his arms firmly. "I don't have all day."

I raise my brow amusedly. He's not the slightest bit afraid of me. I have to say, I kind of like that. He blinks at me and narrows his eyes. "Something wrong?" I ask.

"Your eyes are glowing."

"They only do that when I'm using my powers," I state innocently.

"Oh...," he nods slowly. "Uh...what are you using your powers f-WHOA!" he cries out as one of my summons grabs around his left arm and waist and yanks him back towards a large elm. He looks up towards the branches in confusion as it raises his arm and holds down his torso. He looks back at me with narrowed eyes.

I walk up towards him nonchalantly and smile, feeling my excitement beginning to rise. "Perhaps I am demonstrating a dash of greed," I admit. "But that's not the foundation of my sin."

"Let me go, you freak," he orders lowly.

"You really think you're in a position to order me around?" I question, motioning for another of my creations to grasp his other arm and wrench it into the air upon another nearby tree. He growls and tries to pull himself away.

"What the fuck's with the tentacles?" he asks with gritted teeth.

"Well, I need something to keep you still," I smirk.

"For what?" he demands.

I step up to him and hold my index finger to his throat, my claw poking him lightly. He tips his head back to try to pull away. I just smile and trail my nail down until I hit the collar of his t-shirt. I roughly pull down and tear at the fabric until I run into the hem and quickly slash my way through it as well.

He looks down and breathes shakily. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Exactly as I said," I lick my fangs. "Fulfilling the sin. Experiencing for myself the taste of flesh."

His eyes widen and he tries to break out of his holdings. "LET GO!" he yells, thrashing around. This won't do. I call upon more arms and they slither up his calves and grasp at the waistband of his jeans. They forcefully rip apart the denim and tear them off at mid-thigh. The remainder of his pants fall and stand in coils around his ankles. He starts breathing rapidly and trying more desperately to get out. The appendages work their way back up and grasp around his slender legs to pull and spread them apart for me.

"I SAID TO LET ME GO!" he screams. I look up at his face and grow hungrier. He's infuriated. His eyes are dark and teetering on evil as his face glows scarlet and nearly matches his fiery hair. I tongue my lips before bringing up yet another arm. It wraps around his head securely over his mouth and he tries to shake it off, shrilly screaming from behind the tightening gag. I have it yank his head back so he stares up at the pale gray sky and I lightly trail his abs with my claw, cutting into the pale, ashy flesh with increasing need. He trembles and tries to fight, finding his bindings to be too restrictive for him to do much.

"You know.." I start slowly, carefully incising into his abdomen, "in Hell, I could have anyone I wanted. Anytime, anywhere...never had someone resist me," I flicker my eyes back towards his face as the tentacle snaps his head back to look down on me. His eyes are glistening lightly. He's pleading. How cute.

I watch as another arm breaks out of the trees and crawls up his leg, up his green boxers. He screams as it wraps around his length and squeezes roughly. More appendages work up and grab his boxers before ripping them apart and flinging the pieces aside. They start working around, rubbing his hips and thighs slowly as he cries out. I grasp either side of his waist and pull his torso forward, lapping my tongue out along my cuts and delving into them. His blood is warm and saline against my hungry tongue, but it's just not enough.

I make one of the arms stop massaging his hip and work its way around towards his back side. It pushes its way in-between the cheeks of his ass before driving into him. His eyes roll back and I hear a yell of pain. Amazing. It starts sliding in and out of him maliciously as I back up and place my claw at the center of his chest and start dragging into a long curve. I finish my first marking and look up at his face again. I see tears streaming down in steady falls and I can't contain my grin. I have his gag pull away and he gasps out brokenly.

"Damien...," he pants. "Please...stop...," he shakes.

He said my name so beautifully; laced with shame and anguish. There's no way I'm letting him out now.

I grasp his chin and pull him down further towards me before I roughly connect our lips. He purses his tightly, but enough prodding of my forked muscle and his lips splitting open and dripping blood convinces him to let them part. I dive my tongue into his mouth, exploring the unfamiliar textures as I begin work on a second marking with my claw. I listen to his whimpers alongside the slurp of the arm ramming into him from behind and I shudder. It's nothing short of beautiful.

I feel something warm hit my pant leg and look down, finding Kyle dripping from his captured cock. I look back up at him and smirk and he starts blushing furiously. "You see?" I say slowly. "Pleasure of the flesh is a sin, but sins make your life worth living, yes?"

"This isn't p-pleasure," he stammers, squirming uncomfortably as the arms continue working him.

I wipe some of his release off my pants and lap my tongue out at it. Salty and sweet; potent and delicious. I hold the remainder up and smear it across his torn lips. "It seems to me that it is," I retort.

"Learn biology, you t-twisted f-f-FUCK!" he arches up his chest as a second arm wriggles its way under him and joins the other in thrusting into him. I laugh and begin my third and final piece into his pale skin.

"Please stop...," he whines out and shakes violently.

I look up at his face and take a deep breath, smelling the mixture of his salty release, his glistening skin, and the metallic aroma of his blood wafting around us. I lick my lips and shake my head. "I don't think so, Kyle."

"What did I d-do?" he asks brokenly.

"Nothing," I reply truthfully. "This is about what I want to do."

"But why me?" he presses, wincing at the tentacles smashing into him faster. "W-why didn't you do this to...to Cartman or s-s-something?"

I stare up at him before grinning. "I'm not interested in Cartman. You should feel honored. Not many people are eyed by the son of Satan."

"I don't want to be eyed!" he screams.

"Too late for that," I snicker. I look down at my mark and lick my lips as I run my hand over it. "I've claimed you," I smile up at him.

"You can't claim me!" he growls.

"Oh, believe me. You humans can't do such a thing, but I certainly can." I step back from him and motion for the appendages encircling his waist the pull him down. He looks up at me desperately as I step towards him and run my fingers along his back, still clothed in his white t-shirt. I quickly slice through it and watch as it falls down and hangs by his arms like wings and I can't help but grow more and more famished.

I wave away the arms invading him and have them wrap tightly around his calves to hold him steadier. I unbutton my jeans and let my cock pop out into exposure. "Damien, don't," he pleads, looking back at me with desperate, begging eyes.

I look back and laugh lowly. "Up until now, I've done all but nothing to violate you myself. I've let my little friends do it for me," I nod to the tentacles. "Though I have to say, I have some degree of disdain for them and anyone else who's had a hold on you before myself. You asked why you, did you not?"

He sniffs and nods softly.

I tickle his back mindlessly. "I take you and violate you against your will ruthlessly. I've claimed you for myself and I can't say that that doesn't make me surge with egotism..." I lean forward and grasp his hips and push into him, watching as his face contorts lightly as I bury myself to the hilt.

"And now...I can't get enough. I want more of you for myself," I purr before beginning to slam into him effortlessly. He groans and his fists tighten from above his head. The blood from his chest starts streaming on the ground and splattering as his body thrusts with me. I hear broken sobs escaping his bloodied lips and my stomach flutters in excitement. I start hitting into him faster, the arm wrapped around his member keeping in time with me. It isn't long before he tenses around me and releases yet again onto the dirt. He lets out a soft cry that starts pushing me towards my edge as well. I dig my nails into his hips and slam into him faster and harder, our connecting skin echoing around in the trees. I finally clench tighter onto him, my fingers burying into his flesh up to my second knuckles. I release into him with a long moan and shudder in the aftereffect.

I pull out of him and place myself back into my jeans and zip them up before looking at my prey, still panting and tentacles still swarming around him. I motion for the ones around his legs to leave, and they do so, unwrapping themselves and receding back into the dirt.

His legs buckle without them and he falls to his knees in front of me, held up only by the arms encircling his own. I kneel down in front of him and wipe tears from his cheek.

"Why you?" I repeat.

He just trembles at my touch.

I lean down and kiss the markings on his torso before going back up and licking his neck. Fresh blood pours alongside the smearing of the already-spilt and I smile, biting into him with my fangs around his throat a few times, watching the carmine run down his body.

He starts fading in and out and I cup his chin, forcing his dulling gaze up at me. "My father told me to live through sin day by day and to be just what everyone in Hell aspires to still be..." I pause as he coughs up some blood and wipe it from his chin. "But I've found that I only need one thing to feel all of humanity's sins at once." I peck his forehead lightly. "And it's coming with me," I whisper.

His eyes widen only slightly before they slowly close and his head lolls forward in silence. I release his chin and back up to look at my masterpiece. His t-shirt still drapes from his shoulders limply, stained with his blood. Three numbers circle his chest; the mark of my father, the mark of me.

I bend back down and have the tentacles securing him let him go. He falls limp towards me and I swoop him into my arms. I hold him closely as the scenery of the woods begins to fade away as we head back home. I look down at him and smile lightly at my victim. I can't help but wonder what my father will say of this.

Then again, it _is_ my birthday. And I have always wanted a pet.

* * *

_A/N: goddamn my lame-ass endings xD_


End file.
